1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair-trimming tool, and more particularly, to a hair-trimming tool allowing an unskilled person to easily cut hair.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
Shaggy cut for cutting hair aslant to reduce the bulk of the entire hair is positively used not only for suppressing a volume of hair but also for creating hairstyle having excellent design.
Hairstyle comprises a plurality of divided hair-bunches. If all of the divided hair-bunches are cut at a constant angle to a scalp and at a constant length and all the hair-bunches are aligned to a constant shape, beautiful and stable hairstyle can be formed. To form the hairstyle, as shown in FIG. 9(A), a professional hairdresser pulls each hair-bunch (2) up at an angle of about 90° to the scalp, the hair-bunch (2) is sandwiched between fingers of one hand and in this state, the hair-bunch (2) is cut using scissors or a razor with the other hand.
Particularly, the shaggy cut is carried out for forming a three dimensional hairstyle by dynamically shaping hair tips. To form this hairstyle by the shaggy cut, as shown in FIG. 9(B), it is necessary to cut the hair aslant while carefully put the lengths of the hair-bunches (20) such that all the hair-bunches (20) are formed into the same outline. High skill is required to carry out the shaggy cut precisely using only the scissors or razor, and this is a difficult work for an unskilled person.
To make this kind of work or operation easy, there has been invented a hairdressing tool as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-757 and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3005258. There also have been invented many home or domestic hairdressing tools as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H8-150272 in which the tool sandwiches a hair-bunch, the tool is moved along the hair, thereby cutting the sandwiched hair aslant. These conventional hairdressing tools eliminate the troublesome of shifting a comb and a razor from one to the other hand, it becomes easy to cut hair with excellent design, and various cuttings can be carried out at home.
However, above-mentioned conventional razor tools are usually used by a professional hairdresser at a beauty salon.
These tools facilitate the cutting operation but high skill is required to precisely cut the hair. The home hairdressing tool is provided such that hair can easily be cut also at home, but a cut-starting position of each hair-bunch and a direction for moving the tool are determined by eye-measurement for each hair-bunch. Therefore, cutting becomes unstable, and it is difficult to cut all the hair-bunches in the same manner and to complete a stable and beautiful hairstyle entirely.